The Fire Fist Reaper
by Amarisx
Summary: Kuroshitsuji/One Piece crossover. MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS. After Ace's death at the marineford, his soul is transported to another universe, and he became a Shinigami. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Fist Reaper.

Ch.1

Death. For Ace, it felt like something very calming right now. He felt the blood rush out of the hole in his chest, as he said his last few words to his little brother.

With a smile, he fell on the ground. The last thing he heard, was a scream of pure sadness. Ace knew that Luffy would be alone now. But his brother would eventually get over it, he was sure. He would always think of Luffy, even though he was dying right now.

He fell into a black darkness. Luffy's screaming and the sounds of battling fading away in the distance. The pain in his muscles and in his chest also disappeared. He was so tired, but he knew he would rest for all eternity. Maybe there would be some kind of heaven? Would his parents be there?

He somehow felt curious about it. As he fully lost consciousness of his body, it felt like his spirit just flew away. He felt like he was floating in an endless, painless space. No sound, just everything calm. He kind of liked this silence. But, after a while, it felt like he was pulled back? Was he still alive after all? He kind of missed his brother already, but how can he possibly be still alive?

The sounds of battling and Luffy's screaming were echoing through his mind, and he suddenly felt his body again. He felt his heart beating slightly, but didn't felt the need of air. As soon as he got his consciousness back, he almost shot up, his eyes wide open.

"You're awake, I see." An unfamiliar, stern voice spoke. Ace blinked a few times, but his vision was strangely blurry. He felt something soft under him, as if he was sitting on a bed. He sensed a cold atmosphere, though.

It didn't felt like the warm temperature of home. He placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, because his head started to sting like crazy. He said after a while: "Luffy. Where is my little brother? Is he safe? Where am I, anyway?" The stern voice spoke again: "I have no idea who that is, nor do I know where he is. You're in the Shinigami Dispatch Society."

Ace got confused right away. Shinigami? Why would some company call themselves death gods? Coffin business or something?

His mind was filled with questions, but before he could response the stern voice spoke up again: "Your soul somehow managed to get to another universe, because your cinematic record didn't showed anything that would be from this world. Another odd thing was that your soul was also capable of becoming a Shinigami. So, Portagas D. Ace, welcome to your new life as a Shinigami."

Ace became even more confused, frowning deeply. He opened his eyes again, only to see a few grey, black, white and skin-colored blurs. He said a bit annoyed: "This must be some kind of sick joke. I'm the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, not some kind of Shinigami."

He glared slightly at the blur where the voice came from. The voice sighed and said: "It's not a joke, Portagas. How else will you explain the fact that your heart is beating and that you're still alive?"

The voice was kind of right about that, Ace knew. It was all just very confusing for him. He didn't really had a choice. How else would it be possible? Maybe it was a good idea to go along with this whole Shinigami joke, just to see if they're really serious about this.

He sighed deeply after a while, grumbling: "Fine, I'll go along with you people for a while. But don't expect me to act like a dog. I'm still loyal to pops, not to some kind of weird company." He heard a pair of glasses being lift up, and the voice spoke: "Good. Now, put these trainee glasses on. Your eyesight drops dramatically when you get your Shinigami eyes."

He felt a pair of glasses on his lap. He carefully picked up the glasses, slowly putting them on. He really had to get used to this weird feeling of glasses on his nose. As he got his vision back, he saw the owner of the voice.

It was a stern and uptight looking man. Dark brown hair neatly combed and piercing, green-yellow eyes. He was wearing a black suit, which seemed to match with his glasses and hair. He had some kind of long stick in his hand, almost just as long as himself. The stick had a clipper at one end, and some kind of handle in the middle. The man was also wearing gloves and a shining pair of shoes.

Ace looked away from the man and looked around the room. Grey walls, grey bed with white sheets and a mirror. A pretty dull room, so he said bluntly: "This room needs color." The man sighed, lifting his glasses up again and said: "Colors bring emotion. Shinigamis are supposed to do their job without emotion. That's why the rest of the building is mostly white and grey."

Ace frowned a bit, responding: "You guys are a bunch of pretty dull people. What's your name, anyway?" The man lifted up his glasses again, his eyes almost piercing through Ace, and said: "My name is William T. Spears. Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division."

Ace smiled sheepishly, saying a bit awkwardly: "Sounds fancy, but I have no idea what that whole division is, William."

Said man responded, hiding his annoyance: "We judge and take the souls of those who are about to die. If the person is judged dead after the review of their cinematic record, their soul will be taken away by the Shinigami with a so-called Death Scythe," He holded the strange stick in his hand up a bit as some sort of example "a tool to gather souls with. It cuts out the soul of the dying human. And before you ask, a cinematic record is a kind of film of the person's life until his death. We Shinigamis then discuss if the person is important to keep alive or not."

Ace tried to understand all the information, but the amount made his head spin. He then thought of Luffy, who would broken by his 'death'. He quickly asked: "B-But how will I be able to get back to Luffy, my little brother?"

William plainly answered: "You can't. It's already odd that you could travel to another universe. Your brother is in another universe, Portagas. You won't get back there anymore." Ace sighed. He missed Luffy. He knew Luffy would get over his death after a long while, but he still had an empty feeling of loneliness in this new world without his little brother or friends.

After a silence, he said: "So, what do I do now?" William answered: "You go to the academy, of course. Only, you already have experience in battling so I don't think it will be a long time until you graduate. Now, follow me."

With that said, William walked outside. Ace stood up, his legs still shaky. He frowned a bit when he noticed that he was wearing a suit, only he still had his necklace.

He sneakily opened the lower and upper part of his jacket and blouse, because the tight suit made him feel a bit uncomfortable and warm, so the cool breeze he felt on his stomach was a relief.

He still followed William through the long hallways. It took a long time, but they reached a pair of double doors. 'Academy' was written on a small sign above the door. William nodded towards the door and said: "Go and good luck, Portagas." He lifted his glasses up and walked away.

Ace stood there for a while, but then finally decided to open the double doors and walked into a bright, white light.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Fist Reaper

Ch. 2

He took a few steps towards the light, but that light faded and he was in a long hall. It was totally different than the hall he was in before. The floor and roof were made of wood, and the walls were a bit yellow. It was more welcoming than the hall he was in before.

Eventually, he walked inside a huge hall, filled with people around his age or younger, all wearing the same suit and glasses as him. Ace felt a bit of joy inside him. Finally, people who have emotions!

He walked to a small group of guys and just joined into the conversation. He isn't shy, so chatting with strangers is easy for him. When they shared their stories, Ace was kind of shocked by how some people died.

One of them got in a train accident, one was murdered and someone else had an accident while he was climbing a mountain. But they seemed so calm about it. Didn't they care about the family they left behind?

Suddenly, a voice was heard through speakers. Ace looked up from his conversation to another unfamiliar man on the stage. He started speaking: "Welcome, new students, to the Shinigami Academy! Here, you'll be trained to the division you'll be assigned to! Of course, it's all about your grades. So, do your best, hm? Now, you all share a room with someone! So once that's done, you can go to your rooms and prepare for the first day tomorrow! Now, to start the list, we have.."

A long row with names followed, until he heard his own name: "Portagas D. Ace! Your roommate will be Jack Des Leures! You both will live in room 674!"

Jack, hm? His last name sounds a bit weird. As everyone knew their roommate, Ace follows the crowd, searching for his room. After a few rows of long hallways, he finally found the room.

When he walked in there, it was still empty. The walls were plain white, with a wooden floor and a white roof. It had one window in the back and one bed against one side of the room, and the second one next to it against the other wall. The beds were separated with two night stands, on each standing a small lamp and an alarm clock.

There was one door, which lead to a bathroom. There were two desks and two closet. It pretty much looked like there was a mirror between the sides, because each side looked exactly the same. The only difference was the door on the right side of the room.

Ace sighed and sat down on the chair near the desk. He suddenly wondered if he still had his devil fruit power. He grinned like an idiot when he managed to get his fingers on fire. He was glad that his main source of power was still there.

He created a small flame, playing around a bit with it by making it hop between his hands. The flame disappeared when he got bored.

He drifted asleep after a while, but shot awake when the door opened. A guy was standing in the doorway, he looked around the same size as Ace and had blonde, short and a bit spiked hair. He also had green-yellow eyes, just like William, and a suit with the first few buttons loose.

He spoke, but had a weird accent: "Are you Portagas D. Ace?" Ace smirked and nodded, saying: "Then you must be Jack, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, monsieur Ace." Ace looked confused for a second, before chuckling and said: "I see you're French? Nice." Jack nodded and said: "Oui, but I can speak English, don't worry."

His funny, French accent amused Ace. This guy seemed nice, too. "Well, do you still remember how you died, Jack?" Ace asked. Jack nodded in response and said: "Of course! A drunk guy decided it would be funny to throw a few bottles against my head. I was just walking there, back to my house. Then that guy shouted that I was a living target, and that group threw a few bottles against my head! And I just slowly bled to death, I guess? I can't really remember because I passed out. How about you? How did you die?"

Ace sighed and said: "A fight between pirates and Marines at Marinefort. Luffy, my little brother, tried to save me from my execution. But when Akainu, someone from the marines, wanted to kill Luffy with that magma ability of his, I stood in front of him and took the hit straight through my chest. So, that's how I died."

Ace smiled sheepishly, but Jack seemed confused and asked: "Pirates? Marines? Magma ability?" Ace laughed and said: "Oh, yeah, forgot to tell! Apparently, my soul traveled from another universe to this one! In my universe, we have pirates and my dad was the pirate king. He was executed, though, and left behind something called the One Piece. Whoever finds that ultimate treasure, is the new pirate king! Me, my brother and many others tried to get that treasure. We also have something called 'Devil Fruits', mysterious fruits which grant us unique abilities!"

Ace turned his hand into fire, and Jack amazedly looked at it, saying: "Woah, that sounds way more awesome than this dull world! And that ability of yours might give you a heads up with battling."

Ace kept talking and talking about his world, from Whitebeard to Luffy, to the adventures he had been through and his youth and the many creatures he has seen. After a while, it turned night, and they just decided to go to sleep.

As Ace was brushing his teeth, he was surprised to see that his chest looked unharmed and his tattoos were also still like normal. He smiled a bit when he looked at the tattoo of Whitebeard's jolly roger on his back. He hoped that the rest of the crew was alright. He folded up his suit and walked outside the bathroom, placing it in his closet and he only putted on the pants of his academy pajamas. Jack slept with his whole pajamas, looking a bit surprised at Ace's tattoos but decided to keep quiet about it. Ace crawled under the blankets, falling asleep quickly. Jack also fell asleep a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire Fist Reaper

Ch. 3

"Now I remember why I never wanted to go to a school." Ace mumbled grumpily, brushing his teeth while resting his forehead against the mirror. He was still only wearing his pants, while Jack was already fully dressed. He was reading a book in the other room, laughing and said: "Don't worry, monsieur Ace. You'll get used to it."

Ace just groaned in protest, putting his toothbrush in a glass on the sink. He ran a hand through his hair, tiredly looking in the mirror. He had nightmares the whole night, which was unusual for him.

He kept seeing visions of Luffy in sadness because of his 'death' and even quick flashes of his own grave. It made him shudder a bit, but he just wanted to go back to his own world, to support his little brother and see him smile again.

Ace sighed, quickly changing into his uniform before walking over to the couch where Jack was still reading, murmuring: "I'm done. When's breakfast?" Jack looked up from his book and answered: "In a few minutes, I guess. 10 minutes, maybe." Ace nodded in response, leaning back on the couch. He hoped that these nightmares wouldn't return the next night.

"Is he dead?" "Of course not, idiot! He's a Shinigami, so..." "Monsieur Ace! Are you alright?" A few worried new friends of Ace stared surprised at him when he suddenly fell asleep when he was telling a story about his days on Whitebeard's ship.

He was snoring a bit, face-first in his food. Jack lightly shook Ace's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, but he stayed asleep. "He is... Sleeping?" David said, another new friend of Ace. "Idiot. Not really polite! I'll wake him up." Glen, also one of Ace's new friends, said with a smirk.

He stood up and just hitted Ace right on the back of his head. Ace shot up in surprise, but grinned sheepishly when he noticed what happened. "Hehe, sorry guys! Forgot to tell that I have narcolepsy." Glen sat back down and complained: "You could've told us earlier. Scared the hell out of me." Jack and David nodded in agreement.

"There's some cereal stuck in your eyebrow, Ace." David added bluntly. Ace grinned even more sheepish, quickly whiping it away and they just continued their conversation like nothing happened.

"So, monsieur Ace, you said you had a friend called Marco, hm?" Ace's grin turned into a smirk: "Yes, he ate a Devil Fruit, too. He has the ability to change into a phoenix." David's eyes turned wide in amazement and he said excitedly: "Oh, I love phoenixes! My father used to tell lots of stories about them." He had an excited grin on his face.

David was a bit innocent for a Shinigami, even though he was already in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders. It always looked messy and he claimed that he 'never could tame his birds nest'. He had a scar from the top of his head to his chin, because he died when his head splitted in two when he got in a racing accident. His nose was also slightly crooked to the side.

His looks never seemed to bother him, though. David's dream job was working in the Shinigami Library. "Is he stronger than you, Ace?" Glen said with a teasing smirk.

Glen was the most reckless person Ace had ever seen. Even more reckless than Luffy and never seemed to mind if people got mad at him for his words or actions.

Glen was also a very determined person, too. He really wanted to work at the Dispatch Management Division. But the only thing that destroyed his dream was the fact that he missed all his fingers on one hand. His death was caused by four very aggressive dogs that had escaped from an illegal dog fight.

Unfortunately, Glen crossed their path when he returned from grocery shopping. The dogs attacked him and he died later in the hospital. His hand wasn't the only thing that the dogs caused. He also had several bite marks on his arms, legs, chest and a bigger one in his neck. For some reason, the higher-ups decided that it would be impossible for him to do his duty as a reaper properly when one of his hands wasn't able to do anything.

It made Glen very pissed for a short time, but he got over it in the night. He had a new dream, and that was helping with designing and producing Death Scythes. "We're just as strong, I think." Ace responded to Glen with a grin.

They kept talking for a while and everyone happily talked about their dream jobs. Ace noticed after a while, though, that Jack was awfully quiet. When David and Glen were fighting about who will have a better job, Ace asked Jack with a smirk: "Oi, you okay? You're awfully quiet!" Jack sighed, mumbling: "Non, it's just that I haven't decided where to work yet." Ace laughed, friendly hitting him on his shoulder and said: "Don't worry! I think you'll know once this dull year is over, Jack! Or should I say monsieur Jack?" Jack chuckled when Ace's 'monsieur' sounded terrible. They changed the subject to their lessons for today, and continued talking.

But, they had to go to their classes when a bell rang. Ace was walking to his class while distracting himself by bouncing a small flame from one hand to the other. He suddenly stopped when he heard something and turned around, frowning slightly. Was that a squeal or did he imagined it? "Hmn... Probably nothing." He continued walking, whistling a random tune.

Meanwhile, around the corner of the hall, the one who squealed was grinning dreamily with his sharp teeth. He strutted the other way, whispering to himself: "It was a good idea to check the new students out~! Ah, that sixpack of that fire guy!" He squealed again and walked back to the door he came from, back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fire Fist Reaper**

**Ch. 4**

_A.n.: Sorry for the late update! ^^' And I got a review about how I lack space sometimes. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR ANY EYE DAMAGE! xD I went all like: "Humn.. That can't be so bad, right? *Le click on fanfiction preview* .. I'm a monster T.T" So, I decided to watch out for that! I didn't noticed it at all xD So.. That was it.. Have fun reading~! DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR KUROSHITSUJI_

The days, weeks and months went by in the Shinigami Academy. Ace had a great time learning new techniques, battle skills and meeting new friends. Only, the back of his mind still had his past in his mind. The image of Luffy and his old crew appeared in his head almost every day. He missed them all, but knew he'd never be able to go back.

Ace sighed and fell on his back on his bed. Jack was sitting in the corner on a chair, reading, not even looking up when Ace sighed again. Ace closed his eyes in an attempt to think of something else. Like his death scythe, maybe?

He sat up and grabbed a pen and a sketchpad from his night stand. He had a few ideas in his head for his Death Scythe. He started drawing his ideas.

When he started sketching, Jack looked in Ace's direction, raising an eyebrow and asked curiously: "What are you sketching, monsieur Ace?" Ace grumbled in annoyance, answering: "Just some ideas for a death scythe. And for the last time; just call me Ace" Ace smirked, and Jack just chuckled in response and continued reading his book.

Ace began sketching a few weapons. He had sketched something that looked like Whitebeard's weapon, only with more blades and a skull. He immediately ripped out the drawing and cropped it up, throwing it in the trashcan. This wasn't what he wanted. He had to get rid of his memories, not bringing it all back in his new life.

He tried sketching something else. This time, it looked like an ordinary sword only with fire and a forked blade. Damn, it looked like a barbeque poke! Ace cropped the drawing up again and threw it in the trash can.

It went on like that for a very long while. He drew guns, spears, rakes, swords, axes. But nothing seemed to satisfy him. He sighed deeply and started drawing again. Only this time, he was actually quite happy with the result.

They were two big, shield-like weapons in the shape of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger, only the mustache didn't stick out and it was more round-like. Also, the bones weren't there either. The shields reached from his waist to his knees. Blades were sticking out, which could easily rotate by the press of a button on the handle. He drew the inside, which was a difficult system of small pipes. With that system, he could use his devil fruit ability to light the blades on fire. Together with the rotation of the blades, they were two sharp-pointed fire wheels with a skull in the middle when it was activated.

He grinned happily, because this would actually be pretty effective. He could swiftly rip out the soul with the rotating blades. And in case he had to fight, he could deal fire damage with his ability. He stared at the design for a while before standing up.

Jack looked up again and smirked when he noticed his friend's grin. He mumbled: "So, finally have a design, monsieur Ace? Remember to take out the trash you made of your other ideas." Ace responded: "Yeah, sure. But don't you want to see?" Jack placed his book back in the bookcase and nodded in response.

Ace walked over to him and gave him the sketch pad. Jack rested his chin on his arm and looked at the sketch for a while, frowning slightly.

It was a long silence while Jack just stared at the drawing for almost 5 minutes. Ace broke the silence and said carefully: "So.. What do you think?" "It looks promising. You have to get advice on the rotating and fire things, though." Ace laughed and said: "Well, I have Glen for that, right?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. He stood up and stretched his arms out, yawning. He said: "I'm going to bed. We have exams tomorrow, remember?" Ace smirked and said in response: "Yeah, finally. This whole school-thing is getting a bit annoying."

Ace walked to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. Unlike Jack who always folded his clothes up nicely, Ace piled them up in a corner of the bathroom. Except for his uniform, which he kept on an empty shelf near his pile of clothes.

Ace walked out of the bathroom, jumping face-first on his bed. Jack said while laughing: "Really, one day that bed will go through the floor!" Ace laughed too and crawled under the blanket. He chatted with Jack for a while while he was changing. But when it was silent and Jack was just under his blanket, Ace fell asleep like a log, snoring loudly. Jack grumbled in annoyance, and used earplugs against the noise before he also went to sleep.

The next morning, Jack was already changed and reading his book in the corner of their room, like always. Hell, how early is that guy up? Ace sat up and stretched himself out a bit. This was the day of the exams. After that, he would be sent to another country in the world, to the part of the Shinigami realm of that country. He was pretty excited to meet new people already.

He slowly walked over to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth. He changed into his suit, keeping his shirt and jacket unbuttoned like always. And just for the exams, he putted on his red pearl necklace. He quickly combed his hair a bit so he at least looked a bit presentable, but his hair was still a mess anyway.

He stepped out of the bathroom and spreaded his arms wide, saying with a smirk: "Do I look ready enough for the exams?" Jack quickly glanced nervously at Ace and stuck up his thumb before reading again. Ace just laughed at the nervous attitude of his friend. "Well, I should get going! I still have to meet my exam partner, so.. See you later! Good luck with your exams, bro!" Jack tensed up at the word 'exams' and mumbled a response, quickly reading again to calm himself down.

Ace walked through the office, towards the principal office to get his exam partner. When he arrived there, he just sat on a chair, waiting. After a while, he got called in. The principal was sitting behind his desk, and another exam student stood near it.

He looked nervous and a bit shy, holding his trainee death scythe tightly. He had very light blonde, almost white, spiky hair that reached just past half of his ears, and covered a bit of his eyes. The one thing that Ace immediately noticed was the odd color of his eyes. Instead of green and yellow, it was green and red. He looked a bit pale, too. Was he an albino? Could explain the odd eyes. He had a few stitches around his neck and throat, but those were barely visible.

The principal spoke up: "Portagas D. Ace, this is your exam partner: Spade." Ace walked over to Spade and politely shook his hand with a smile, saying: "Nice to meet you!" He was surprised when the boy talked back. He had a low, mechanic voice: "Nice to meet you too." His mechanic voice didn't really fit with his looks at all.

The principle spoke again: "Your exam assignment is the judgment of Sarah JuVille, a 20-year old woman. She is planned to die in a house fire. Use your knowledge from your lessons, teamwork and fighting skills. You know what to do; Judge her, take her soul if you decide that she should die and make a report about it. I want the report of both of you individually tomorrow night on my desk. The death takes place on 1 o'clock this evening. Be on time! You'll receive further instructions in your rooms later today."

The boys both nodded before walking outside again. Once they were outside, Spade spoke with an emotionless gaze: "12 o'clock, tonight at the location." Ace nodded slowly, frowning slightly at the rather rude behavior of the boy. He wanted to ask if they both would have lunch together, but the boy was already gone. Ace just shove his hands in his pockets and walked to the dining hall, whistling a tune.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fire Fist Reaper**

**Ch. 5**

_A.n.: And again (Like I told in every other fanfic but not everyone likes ALL of my fanfics~) I'm extremely sorry for the late update! I was ill AND had a writer's block.. But I've got my inspiration back! xD DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR KUROSHITSUJI_

Ace sat on the rooftop of the house where they were supposed to meet up.

He glanced at the huge clock tower a few meters away. It was 5 minutes to 12. Ace was very surprise he actually made it on time.

That was because, being new to the city, he got lost. He left at 10, thinking he would be earlier and could've looked around the unfamiliar city.

Only he arrived at a quarter to 12, so it wouldn't be smart to explore when he only had 15 minutes.

"I'm surprised that you've made it in time." A mechanic voice spoke up from behind him. It startled Ace and he quickly turned around, only to see Spade staring at him with a slight smile.

'Well, he seemed happier than a few hours ago' Ace thought. "Of course I did. I'm a good explorer, you know!" Ace said with a sheepish grin, knowing himself that it was a lie.

Spade just chuckled and answered: "Let's go, we have to go to the house a few streets away." Ace nodded in response and they both dashed off.

Nothing was wrong yet once they arrived there at half past 12.

The two students were sitting on the roof of the house right across the house where Sarah resided.

A few people were saying goodbye to a young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail. She also wore glasses over her cheerful green eyes.

"Sarah DuVille, 20 years old, mother of a newborn baby and still studies. Not married. Difficult case, if you ask me." Spade said, frowning a bit.

Ace nodded and responded: "Yeah, if she dies, then the baby will go to an orphanage. The mother would never have the chance to raise a child, because she's still so young."

They decided quickly. Even though it was heartbreaking for the child, this woman was not important for the future.

It was a quarter to 1 and two shady figures walked to the house. Ace just coldly watched how the figures lit the house on fire.

Crying of a baby could be heard clearly. Ace and Spade looked at each other and nodded before jumping off the building to the burning house. They hopped through the window and searched the house for the woman.

They finally found her on the tiny balcony, and watched as she carefully lowered the baby down in a pond in the garden.

At least the baby would be safe for a while in the pond, but once the baby was safe, the woman fell down on her knees.

She coughed heavily and the flames lit her clothes on fire. But by the time the fire had fully burned the body of the woman, she had already died from the smoke.

Spade made a quick haul inside the woman's remains and a Cinematic Record flowed out.

Grew up in a normal family, good childhood and diplomas. Got pregnant at her 19th, but her boyfriend died in a car accident a few months before the birth.

Spade had eventually taken the lead and captured the soul, which slightly annoyed Ace.

But that doesn't matter, because they finished their assignment.

They hopped to another house and watched for a while. The baby got saved by firemen and the house completely burned down to the ground.

"That went better than I expected," Ace said "now, shall we head back?" Spade nodded in response and they both ran back to the academy.

"Yeah! We totally OWNED that assignment, didn't we?" Ace said to Spade with a happy grin on his face.

Once they got back to the academy, they immediately headed to the principle. He would review how well they had done, and when they left the office, Ace immediately asked Spade to lunch with him before he'd disappeared again.

So that's where they were right now. Spade was sitting in front of Ace and responded: "Yeah, we did. I hope we pass!"

Ace started to wonder something. Why did this guy had a mechanic voice, anyway? He decided to just ask it bluntly: "Hey, why do you have a robot voice?"

Spade sighed and answered while stirring through his coffee with a small plastic spoon: "It's a long story, but if you want to know it so badly.."

- Flashback of Spade's accident-

_"Dude, we're totally going to that party tonight! You'll sing for everyone again, right? Like every time?" Curt, Spade's friend, said._

_"Of course I am, idiot! I have to practice, anyway. Next week is the big day, eh?" Spade answered with a laugh._

_They were sitting in Spade's living room, happily drinking a beer together before heading to the party._

_"You're going to be a shining star, man! You'll blow them all away.." Curt said with a grin._

_Spade nodded in response, drinking from his beer before standing up. "Alright, we're going!"_

_Curt also stood up and they headed outside of the house, to the party in a pub at the end of the street._

_Once they arrived there, it was extremely crowded already. Many people were having a great time, but some were just totally wasted._

_"Alright, time for a little show.." Spade whispered to himself before heading up on the stage. He grabbed the microphone and started to sing along with the music in the pub._

_Until he got interrupted by a yell: "He's our living target! Hit him *hic*, guys!"_

_Spade got slightly furious when the yelling didn't stop and headed outside, looking around for the drunkards._

_He suddenly felt a knife against his throat and the gross stench of alcohol breathed the person behind him out._

_"H-Hey, white face! Were you that brat who kept s-singing *hic* in the bar?" The drunken man spoke. The man roughly threw Spade on the ground and a few drunken friends of the man kept him on the ground_

_With a swift movement, the man stabbed the knife right through Spade's throat._

_Spade tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of his throat was a weird gargling sound._

_"Not singing so n-nice *hic* now, huh, pretty boy?" was the last thing he heard from the drunkards._

".. And that's the story. That was the day I didn't only lost my life, but also my passion and future." Spade ended. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He left a stunned Ace alone.

He complained that he'd died in a pirate war, but damn, some people really got killed by some messed up people!

After Ace thought about Spade's story for a while, he stood up and headed to the final class of this school year, with his hands in his pockets.

_Quick A.N.: The chapter was WAY too short when I ended it after their exam.. So.. I decided to add Spade's past.. BECAUSE I CAN -w- Prepare for FINALLY some familiar people in the next, longer chapter!_


End file.
